detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Organización de Negro/Otros Datos
Episodios en los que aparecen Total de apariciones: 78 *[[El caso de asesinato en la montaña rusa|'Episodio #001' Asesinato en la montaña rusa]] *[[El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)|'Episodio #052' El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (Especial 1 hora)]] (Flashback) *[[Asesinato en el salón de juegos|'Episodio #054' Asesinato en el salón de juegos]] *[[El robo de los cien millones de dólares de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro|'Episodio #128' El robo de los cien millones de dólares de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro]] *[[La chica de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro (I, II, III y IV)|'Episodio #129' La chica de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro (Especial 2 horas)]] *[[El reencuentro con los Hombres de Negro: Historia de Haibara|'Episodio #176' El reencuentro con los Hombres de Negro: Historia de Haibara]] *[[El reencuentro con los Hombres de Negro: Historia de Conan|'Episodio #177' El reencuentro con los Hombres de Negro: Historia de Conan]] *[[El reencuentro con los Hombres de Negro: Caso resuelto|'Episodio #178' El reencuentro con los Hombres de Negro: Caso resuelto]] *[[El pasajero misterioso (1ª parte)|'Episodio #230' El pasajero misterioso (1ª parte)]] *[[El pasajero misterioso (2ª parte)|'Episodio #231' El pasajero misterioso (2ª parte)]] *[[Oculto, con prisas y abreviado (2ª parte)|'Episodio #272' Oculto, con prisas y abreviado (2ª parte)]] *[[Shinichi Kudo en Nueva York (1ª parte)|'Episodio #286' Shinichi Kudo en Nueva York (1ª parte)]] (Episodio flashback) *[[Shinichi Kudo en Nueva York (2ª parte)|'Episodio #287' Shinichi Kudo en Nueva York (2ª parte)]] (Episodio flashback) *[[Shinichi Kudo en Nueva York (3ª parte)|'Episodio #288' Shinichi Kudo en Nueva York (3ª parte)]] (Episodio flashback) *[[Mitsuhiko perdido en el bosque (1ª parte)|'Episodio #289' Mitsuhiko perdido en el bosque (1ª parte)]] *[[Mitsuhiko perdido en el bosque (2ª parte)|'Episodio #290' Mitsuhiko perdido en el bosque (2ª parte)]] *[[Tras la pista de un testimonio silencioso (1ª parte)|'Episodio #307' Tras la pista de un testimonio silencioso (1ª parte)]] *[[Tras la pista de un testimonio silencioso (2ª parte)|'Episodio #308' Tras la pista de un testimonio silencioso (2ª parte)]] *[[Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (1ª parte)|'Episodio #309' Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (1ª parte)]] *[[Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (2ª parte)|'Episodio #310' Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (2ª parte)]] *[[Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (3ª parte)|'Episodio #311' Contacto con los Hombres de Negro (3ª parte)]] *[[Confrontación con la Organización: El doble reto de Vermouth (I, II, III, IV y V)|'Episodio #345' Confrontación con la Organización: El doble reto de Vermouth (Especial 2 horas y media)]] *Episodio #'''385 '''La falta de armonía de armonía del Stradivarius (Preludio) *Episodio #'''386 '''La falta de armonía del Stradivarius (Interludio) *Episodio #'''387 '''La falta de armonía del Stradivarius (Postludio) *[[¡Impacto Negro! Cuando las manos de la organización te alcanzan (Especial 2 horas y media)|'Episodio #425' ¡Impacto Negro! Cuando las manos de la Organización te alcanzan (Especial 2 horas y media)]] *[[La Sombra de la Organización de Negro (El pequeño testigo)|'Episodio #462' La Sombra de la Organización de Negro (El pequeño testigo)]] *[[La Sombra de la Organización de Negro (La extraña iluminación)|'Episodio #463' La Sombra de la Organización de Negro (La extraña iluminación)]] *[[La Sombra de la Organización de Negro (Misterio de la gran recompensa)|'Episodio #464' La Sombra de la Organización de Negro (Misterio de la gran recompensa)]] *[[La Sombra de la Organización de Negro (La estrella brillante de perla)|'Episodio #465' La Sombra de la Organización de Negro (La estrella brillante de perla)]] *[[Episodio 491|'Episodio #491' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (El comienzo)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Pariente de sangre|'Episodio #492' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Pariente de sangre)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Exclamación|'Episodio #493' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Exclamación)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Inframundo|'Episodio #494' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Inframundo)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Coma|'Episodio #495' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Coma)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Invasión|'Episodio #496' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Invasión)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Despertar|'Episodio #497' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Despertar)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Perturbación|'Episodio #498' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Perturbación)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Camuflaje|'Episodio #499' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Camuflaje)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Testamento|'Episodio #500' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Testamento)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Sospecha|'Episodio #501' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Sospecha)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Inocencia|'Episodio #502' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Inocencia)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Preparado para morir|'Episodio #503' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Preparado para morir)]] *[[Choque entre lo rojo y lo negro. Muerte de turno|'Episodio #504' Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro (Muerte de turno)]] *[[La sugestión del trece negro|'Episodio #579' La sugestión del trece negro]] *[[El plazo negro se aproxima|'Episodio #580' El plazo negro se aproxima]] *[[El objetivo que se tiñe de rojo|'Episodio #581' El objetivo que se tiñe de rojo]] *[[La víspera de la boda (1ª parte)|'Episodio #667' La víspera de la boda (1ª parte)]] *[[La víspera de la boda (2ª parte)|'Episodio #668' La víspera de la boda (2ª parte)]] *[[La noche de los detectives (Caso)|'Episodio #671' La noche de los detectives (Caso)]] *[[La noche de los detectives (Secuestro)|'Episodio #672' La noche de los detectives (Secuestro)]] *[[La noche de los detectives (Deducciones)|'Episodio #673' La noche de los detectives (Deducciones)]] *[[La noche de los detectives (Bourbon)|'Episodio #674' La noche de los detectives (Bourbon)]] *[[No le perdonaría un milímetro (1ª parte)|'Episodio #675' No le perdonaría un milímetro (1ª parte)]] *[[La transmisión de la vida que cuelga del amor (Inicio de la transmisión)|'Episodio #681' La transmisión de la vida que cuelga del amor (Inicio de la transmisión)]] *[[La transmisión de la vida que cuelga del amor (Entrada en escena) (Caso)|'Episodio #683' La transmisión de la vida que cuelga del amor (Entrada en escena)]] *[[La sombra que acecha el secreto de Haibara (2ª parte)|'Episodio #700' La sombra que acecha el secreto de Haibara (2ª parte)]] *[[El tren misterioso de negro azabache (Partida)|'Episodio #701' El tren misterioso de negro azabache (Partida)]] *[[El tren misterioso de negro azabache (Túnel)|'Episodio #702' El tren misterioso de negro azabache (Túnel)]] *[[El tren misterioso de negro azabache (Intersección)|'Episodio #703' El tren misterioso de negro azabache (Intersección)]] *[[El tren misterioso de negro azabache (Última parada)|'Episodio #704' El tren misterioso de negro azabache (Última parada)]] *[[Conan en el interior del cuarto cerrado|'Episodio #705' Conan en el interior del cuarto cerrado]] *[[El razonamiento de Bourbon|'Episodio #706' El razonamiento de Bourbon]] *[[La entrega a domicilio dulce y fría (2ª parte)|'Episodio #723' La entrega a domicilio dulce y fría (2ª parte)]] *[[Los recuerdos de Jodie y la trampa óptica de las flores del cerezo (Especial 1 hora)|'Episodio #734' Los recuerdos de Jodie y la trampa óptica de las flores del cerezo (Especial 1 hora)]] *[[Ran también se desmaya en el baño (2ª parte)|'Episodio #741' Ran también se desmaya en el baño (2ª parte)]] *[[El caso al que nos atrajo el gato calicó (1ª parte)|'Episodio #751' El caso al que nos atrajo el gato calicó (1ª parte)]] *[[La tensa fiesta del té (1ª parte)|'Episodio #770' La tensa fiesta del té (1ª parte)]] *[[La tensa fiesta del té (2ª parte)|'Episodio #771' La tensa fiesta del té (2ª parte)]] *[[Prólogo escarlata|'Episodio #779' Prólogo escarlata]] *[[Persecución escarlata|'Episodio #780' Persecución escarlata]] *[[Intersección escarlata|'Episodio #781' Intersección escarlata]] *[[Retorno escarlata|'Episodio #782' Retorno escarlata]] *[[Verdad escarlata|'Episodio #783' Verdad escarlata]] *[[Tres personas son los primeros en descubrirlo (1ª parte)|'Episodio #792' Tres personas son los primeros en descubrirlo]] (Segundo plano) *[[La sombra acercándose a Amuro|'Episodio #813' La sombra acercándose a Amuro]] *[[El caso del asesinato del detective del alma (1ª parte)|'Episodio #863' El caso del asesinato del detective del alma (1ª parte)]] *[[El caso del asesinato del detective del alma (2ª parte)|'Episodio #864' El caso del asesinato del detective del alma (2ª parte)]] *[[El escenario de la traición (1ª parte)|'Episodio #866' El escenario de la traición (1ª parte)]] *[[El escenario de la traición (2ª parte)|'Episodio #867' El escenario de la traición (2ª parte)]] Capítulos en los que aparecen Total de apariciones: 206 *[[El Sherlock Holmes de los años 90|'Capítulo #001' El Sherlock Holmes de los años 90]] *[[Un detective rejuvenecido|'Capítulo #002' Un detective rejuvenecido]] (Segundo plano) *[[El detective incomprendido|'Capítulo #003' El detective incomprendido]] (Segundo plano) *[[El otro malhechor|'Capítulo #005' El otro malhechor]] (Segundo plano) *[[Como convertirse en un excelente detective|'Capítulo #006' Como convertirse en un excelente detective]] (Segundo plano) *[[El hombre desaparecido|'Capítulo #013' El hombre desaparecido]] *[[Una pobre chica|'Capítulo #014' Una pobre chica]] *[[La búsqueda del hombre corpulento|'Capítulo #015' La búsqueda del hombre corpulento]] *[[Una mujer mala como el diablo|'Capítulo #016' Una mujer mala como el diablo]] *[[El misterio del 3 de Agosto|'Capítulo #028' El misterio del 3 de Agosto]] (Segundo plano) *[[Reaparecen los Hombres de Negro|'Capítulo #033' Reaparecen los Hombres de Negro]] *[[Los cuatro de primera clase|'Capítulo #034' Los cuatro de primera clase]] (Segundo plano) *[[Los últimos diez segundos|'Capítulo #035' Los últimos diez segundos]] (Segundo plano) *[[Llega una desconocida|'Capítulo #049' Llega una desconocida]] (Segundo plano) *[[¡La novia de Shinichi!|'Capítulo #068' ¡La novia de Shinichi!]] (Segundo plano) *[[El Barón Nocturno|'Capítulo #072' El Barón Nocturno]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un cuerpo ardiendo|'Capítulo #096' Un cuerpo ardiendo]] (Segundo plano) *[[Encuentro súbito|'Capítulo #114' Encuentro súbito]] *[[El destino de la bomba|'Capítulo #115' El destino de la bomba]] (Segundo plano) *[[Conan se equivoca|'Capítulo #116' Conan se equivoca]] (Segundo plano) *[[El arma desaparecida|'Capítulo #142' El arma desaparecida]] (Segundo plano) *[[La nueva alumna|'Capítulo #176' La nueva alumna]] (Segundo plano) *[[La mujer de negro|'Capítulo #177' La mujer de negro]] *[[Code Name: Sherry|'Capítulo #178' Code Name: Sherry]] (Segundo plano) *[[La pequeña mentirosa|'Capítulo #179' La pequeña mentirosa]] (Segundo plano) *[[Jaque Mate|'Capítulo #180' Jaque mMte]] (Segundo plano) *[[Por qué|'Capítulo #181' Por qué]] *[[Objetivo: Un balón|'Capítulo #189' Objetivo: Un balón]] (Segundo plano) *[[La esquina de la traición|'Capítulo #238' La esquinad e la traición]] *[[El negro velatorio|'Capítulo #239' El negro velatorio]] *[[Separación repentina|'Capítulo #240' Separación repentina]] *[[Una bala del pasado|'Capítulo #241' Una bala del pasado]] *[[Un mundo blanco|'Capítulo #242' Un mundo blanco]] *[[Un inesperado intruso|'Capítulo #255' Un inesperado intruso]] (Disfrazados) *[[La verdad encubierta|'Capítulo #256' La verdad encubierta]] (Disfrazados) *[[Resurrección bajo amenaza de muerte|'Capítulo #257' Resurrección bajo amenaza de muerte]] (Disfrazados) *[[El mentiroso|'Capítulo #276' El mentiroso]] (Segundo plano) *[[El terror invisible|'Capítulo #287' El terror invisible]] *[[Una señal peligrosa|'Capítulo #288' Una señal peligrosa]] (Disfrazados) *[[Oculto a plena luz|'Capítulo #289' Oculto a plena luz]] (Disfrazados) *[[La trampa de Genta|'Capítulo #304' La trampa de Genta]] (Segundo plano) *[[La cita de Sato|'Capítulo #328' La cita de Sato]] (Disfrazados) *[[Las posibilidades de ganar de Sato|'Capítulo #329' Las posibilidades de ganar de Sato]] (Disfrazados) *[[Los sentimientos de Sato|'Capítulo #330' Los sentimientos de Sato]] (Disfrazados) *[[La recogida de manzanas|'Capítulo #340' La recogida de manzanas]] *[[El principio del contraataque|'Capítulo #341' El principio del contraataque]] (Segundo plano) *[[¿Quién eres tú?|'Capítulo #343' ¿Quién eres tú]] (Segundo plano) *[[Tormenta de abucheos|'Capítulo #344' Tormenta de abucheos]] (Segundo plano) *[[Recuerdos en la lluvia|'Capítulo #347' Recuerdos en la lluvia]] (Segundo plano) *[[La trampa de la servilleta|'Capítulo #348' La trampa de la servilleta]] (Segundo plano) *[[Memoria refrescada|'Capítulo #349' Memoria refrescada]] (Flashback y disfrazados) *[[Golden Apple (1)|'Capítulo #350' Golden Apple (1)]] (Flashback y disfrazados) *[[Golden Apple (2)|'Capítulo #351' Golden Apple (2)]] (Flashback y disfrazados) *[[Golden Apple (3)|'Capítulo #352' Golden Apple (3)]] (Flashback y disfrazados) *[[Golden Apple (4)|'Capítulo #353' Golden Apple (4)]] (Flashback y disfrazados) *[[Golden Apple (5)|'Capítulo #354' Golden Apple (5)]] (Flashback y disfrazados) *[[El enigma de la casa encantada (1)|'Capítulo #355' El enigma de la casa encantada (1)]] (Disfrazados) *[[Mitsuhiko desaparece (3)|'Capítulo #360' Mitsuhiko desaparece (3)]] (Segundo plano) *[[Huellas oscuras (1)|'Capítulo #377' Huellas oscuras (1)]] (Segundo plano) *[[Huellas oscuras (2)|'Capítulo #378' Huellas oscuras (2)]] (Segundo plano) *[[Huellas oscuras (3)|'Capítulo #379' Huellas ocuras (3)]] (Segundo plano) *[[Nieve blanca, negra sombra|'Capítulo #380' Nieve blanca, negra sombra]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un peligroso reencuentro|'Capítulo #381' Un peligroso reencuentro]] *[[Compañeros de viaje|'Capítulo #382' Compañeros de viaje]] *[[¡Nuevas armas!|'Capítulo #383' ¡Nuevas armas!]] *[[La oscuridad es una trampa a la muerte|'Capítulo #417' La oscuridad es una trampa a la muerte]] (Segundo plano) *[[Se cierra el cerco|'Capítulo #420' Se cierra el cerco]] (Segundo plano) *[[Peligro inminente|'Capítulo #421' Peligro inminente]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un objetivo sin escapatoria|'Capítulo #422' Un objetivo sin escapatoria]] *[[El enigma que dejó el visitante|'Capítulo #423' El enigma que dejó el visitante]] *[[Un pequeño secreto en una habitación secreta|'Capítulo #424' Un pequeño secreto en una habitación cerrada]] (Segundo plano) *[[La verdad oculta|'Capítulo #425' La verdad oculta]] *[[Goodbye, Jodie|'Capítulo #426' Goodbye, Jodie]] (Flashback) *[[Las deducciones de Ran|'Capítulo #427' Las deducciones de Ran]] (Flashback) *[[Una conclusión increíble|'Capítulo #428' Una conclusión increíble]] (Disfrazados) *[[La trampa del tétrico festín bajo la luna llena|'Capítulo #429' La trampa del tétrico festín bajo la luna llena]] *[[Un barco fantasma bañado en sangre|'Capítulo #430' Un barco fantasma bañado en sangre]] (Disfrazados) *[[¡Aparece el Hombre Invisible!|'Capítulo #431' ¡Aparece el Hombre Invisible!]] (Disfrazados) *[[¿¡Llega Shinichi Kudo!?|'Capítulo #432' ¿¡Llega Shinichi Kudo!?]] *[[La verdad que esconde la máscara|'Capítulo #433' La verdad que esconde la máscara]] *[[Rotten Apple|'Capítulo #434' Rotten Apple]] *[[Huellas bajo la lluvia|'Capítulo #435' Huellas bajo la lluvia]] (Segundo plano) *[[Una memoria curiosa|'Capítulo #439' Una memoria curiosa]] (Segundo plano) *[[Una historia de instituto|'Capítulo #457' Una historia de instituto]] (Segundo plano) *[[¿Dónde están las pisadas?|'Capítulo #458' ¿Dónde están las pisadas?]] (Segundo plano) *[[La verdad sobre la mesa abandonada|'Capítulo #459' La verdad sobre la mesa abandonada]] (Segundo plano) *[[Algo extraño...|'Capítulo #464' Algo extraño...]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un enigma de las estrellas|'Capítulo #466' Un enigma de las estrellas]] (Segundo plano) *[[Las estrellas lo saben todo|'Capítulo #469' Las estrellas lo saben todo]] (Segundo plano) *[[Preludio|'Capítulo #470' Preludio]] (Segundo plano) *[[Secretos sellados|'Capítulo #475' Secretos sellados]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un molesto mensaje|'Capítulo #479' Un molesto mensaje]] (Segundo plano) *[[Llamada desconocida|'Capítulo #499' Llamada desconocida]] *[[Nuevos Hombres de Negro|'Capítulo #500' Nuevos Hombres de Negro]] *[[¡Persigue al objetivo!|'Capítulo #501' ¡Persigue al objetivo!]] *[[Nuevas órdenes|'Capítulo #502' Nuevas órdenes]] *[[Los Hombres de Negro vs. El FBI (1)|'Capítulo #503' Los Hombres de Negro vs. El FBI (1)]] *[[Los Hombres de Negro vs. El FBI (2)|'Capítulo #504' Los Hombres de Negro vs. El FBI (2)]] *[[El nuevo maestro|'Capítulo #505' El nuevo maestro]] (Segundo plano) *[[Secretos y escolaridad (2)|'Capítulo #507' Secretos y escolaridad (2)]] (Segundo plano) *[[Dos que ya no volverán|'Capítulo #508' Dos que ya no volverán]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un excitante reportaje|'Capítulo #515' Un excitante reportaje]] (Segundo plano) *[[El mensaje del asesino|'Capítulo #516' El mensaje del asesino]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un único testigo|'Capítulo #550' Un único testigo]] *[[Clavos y serpientes|'Capítulo #551' Clavos y serpientes]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un trabajo impensable|'Capítulo #553' Un trabajo impensable]] *[[El menú de la cena|'Capítulo #554' El mensú de la cena]] (Segundo plano) *[[La estrella soñadora|'Capítulo #555' LA estrella soñadora]] *[[Detective muñeco de nieve|'Capítulo #556' Detective muñeco de nieve]] (Segundo plano) *[[La habitación devorapersonas|'Capítulo #559' LA habitación devorapersonas]] (Imagen) *[[El detective del este|'Capítulo #562' El detective del este]] (Segundo plano) *[[Una pista del oeste|'Capítulo #582' Una pista del oeste]] (Segundo plano) *[[El paradero de la foto|'Capítulo #583' El paradero de la foto]] (Segundo plano) *[[The Company|'Capítulo #584' The Company]] (Segundo plano y foto) *[[¿¡Llamada equivocada!?|'Capítulo #585' ¿¡Llamada equivocada!?]] (Segundo plano y foto) *[[La sangre cuenta la verdad|'Capítulo #586' La sangre cuenta la verdad]] (Segundo plano) *[[El legado de la madre|'Capítulo #587' El legado de la madre]] (Segundo plano) *[[Un solo guante llama a la muerte|'Capítulo #588' Un solo guante llama a la muerte]] (Segundo plano) *[[La llegada del Demonio|'Capítulo #591' La llegada del Demonio]] (Segundo plano) *[[La canción de los cuervos|'Capítulo #595' La canción de los cuervos]] (Segundo plano) *[[El segundo hilo|'Capítulo #596' El segundo hilo]] *[[Un paciente falso|'Capítulo #597' Un paciente falso]] *[[Tras la pista y...|'Capítulo #598' Tras la pista y...]] *[[El pasado de Akai|'Capítulo #599' El pasado de Akai]] *[[Una entre un millón|'Capítulo #600' Una entre un millón]] *[[Mascarada|'Capítulo #601' Mascarada]] *[[Medidas extremas|'Capítulo #602' Medidas extremas]] *[[La misión|'Capítulo #603' La misión]] *[[Hermanos|'Capítulo #604' Hermanos]] *[[Un sospechoso inesperado|'Capítulo #605' Un sospechoso inesperado]] *[[Viernes 13|'Capítulo #606' Viernes 13]] *[[El pasado de Camel|'Capítulo #607' El pasado de Camel]] *[[Las palabras mágicas|'Capítulo #608' Las palabras mágicas]] *[[La cuña de acero|'Capítulo #609' La cuña de acero]] *[[Eisuke sospechoso|'Capítulo #619' Eisuke sospechoso]] (Segundo plano) *[[La declaración de Eisuke|'Capítulo #621' La declaración de Eisuke]] (Segundo plano) *[[Rojo, blanco y amarillo|'Capítulo #622' Rojo, blanco y amarillo]] (Segundo plano) *[[El avión de papel|'Capítulo #638' El avión de papel]] (Segundo plano) *[[La roca Ikkaku|'Capítulo #664' La roca Ikkaku]] (Segundo plano) *[[La persona del destino|'Capítulo #677' La persona del destino]] (Disfrazados) *[[Trampa|'Capítulo #678' Trampa]] (Disfrazados) *[[La sacudida del corazón|'Capítulo #679' La sacudida del corazón]] (Disfrazados) *[[Dos acompañantes peligrosos|'Capítulo #680' Dos acompañantes peligrosos]] (Segundo plano) *[[Hay un mañana|'Capítulo #699' Hay un mañana]] (Disfrazados) *[[Zona peligrosa|'Capítulo #700' Zona peligrosa]] *[[Las trece pistas rojas|'Capítulo #701' Las trece pistas rojas]] *[[El propósito del terrorista|'Capítulo #702' El propósito del terrorista]] *[[La verdad en la tormenta de nieve|'Capítulo #703' La verdad en la tormenta de nieve]] *[[Lucha silenciosa|'Capítulo #704' Lucha silenciosa]] *[[El sitio del vídeo|'Capítulo #775' El sitio del vídeo]] (Segundo plano) *[[Jarrón y gato|'Capítulo #776' Jarrón y gato]] (Segundo plano) *[[Detective privado|'Capítulo #793' Detective privado]] *[[Genoma|'Capítulo #794' Genoma]] *[[Destinada a reingresar en las llamas|'Capítulo #795' Destinada a reingresar en las llamas]] *[[La reunión en Columbo|'Capítulo #796' La reunión en Columbo]] *[[Mentiras entrelazadas y misterios|'Capítulo #797' Mentiras entrelazadas y misterios]] *[[Detective nocturno|'Capítulo #798' Detective nocturno]] *[[La curiosidad y espíritu de investigación de un chico|'Capítulo #799' La curiosidad y espíritu de investigación de un chico]] *[[Cuando los objetivos se encuentran|'Capítulo #800' Cuando los objetivos se encuentran]] *[[No pongas esa cara|'Capítulo #802' No pongas esa cara]] (Segundo plano) *[[El regalo del detective Takagi|'Capítulo #804' El regalo del detective Takagi]] *[[La visita tarde a la tumba|'Capítulo #808' La visita tarde a la tumba]] *[[Territorio propio|'Capítulo #815' Territorio propio]] *[[Figura solitaria a la luz del farol|'Capítulo #817' Figura solitaria a la luz del farol]] *[[Tren del misterio ¡Todos a bordo!|'Capítulo #818' Tren del misterio ¡Todos a bordo!]] *[[Tren del misterio. Túnel|'Capítulo #819' Tren del misterio. Túnel]] (Disfrazados) *[[Tren del misterio. Primera clase|'Capítulo #820' Tren del misterio. Primera clase]] *[[Tren del misterio. Unión|'Capítulo #821' Tren del misterio. Unión]] *[[Tren del misterio. Interceptación|'Capítulo #822' Tren del misterio. Interceptación]] *[[Tren del misterio. Liberación de humo|'Capítulo #823' Tren del misterio. Liberación de humo]] *[[Tren del misterio. Destino Final|'Capítulo #824' Tren del misterio. Destino Final]] *[[Entrenador Especial|'Capítulo #825' Entrenador Especial]] *[[La llave perdida de la habitación cerrada|'Capítulo #826' La llave perdida de la habitación cerrada]] *[[La llave para resolver el misterio|'Capítulo #827' La llave para resolver el misterio]] *[[Espuma|'Capítulo #828' Espuma]] (Segundo plano y disfrazados) *[[La entrega a domicilio de un Gato|'Capítulo #842' La entrega a domicilio de un Gato]] *[[Un paquete para Kudou-samakata|'Capítulo #843' Un paquete para Kudou-samakata]] *[[El objetivo de Bourbon|'Capítulo #850' El objetivo de Bourbon]] (Disfrazados) *[[Los recuerdos de Jodie|'Capítulo #851' Los recuerdos de Jodie]] (Disfrazados) *[[Información sobre Shuichi Akai|'Capítulo #852' Información sobre Shuichi Akai]] *[[Un detective deduce un caso en un bar|'Capítulo #854' Un detective deduce un caso en un bar]] (Segundo plano y disfrazados) *[[Un detective resuelve un caso en un bar|'Capítulo #855' Un detective resuelve un caso en un bar]] (Segundo plano) *[[Investigación sobre infidelidad|'Capítulo #856' Investigación sobre infidelidad]] *[[Taii, el gato cálico|'Capítulo #865' Taii, el gato cálico]] *[[Un gato escondiendo sus garras|'Capítulo #866' Un gato escondiendo sus garras]] *[[La tensa reunión de té|'Capítulo #888' La tensa reunión de té]] *[[Cero|'Capítulo #889' Cero]] *[[Salpicaduras de sangre en alta velocidad|'Capítulo #890' Salpicaduras de sangre en alta velocidad]] *[[La última pieza|'Capítulo #891' La última pieza]] *[[Sal de mi Japón|'Capítulo #892' Sal de mi Japón]] *[[La persecución de Bourbon, el Prólogo Escarlata|'Capítulo #893' La persecución de Bourbon, el Prólogo Escarlata]] *[[La sospecha Escarlata|'Capítulo #894' La sospecha Escarlata]] *[[Interrogatorio Escarlata|'Capítulo #895' Interrogatorio Escarlata]] *[[El retorno Escarlata|'Capítulo #896' El retorno Escarlata]] *[[La verdad Escarlata|'Capítulo #897' La verdad Escarlata]] *[[El Epílogo Escarlata|'Capítulo #898' El Epílogo Escarlata]] *[[La señora amable|'Capítulo #906' La señora amable]] (Segundo plano) *[[Banda de Chicas|'Capítulo #936' Banda de Chicas]] *[[La pista desaparecida|'Capítulo #937' La pista desaparecida]] *[[El crimen en el punto ciego|'Capítulo #938' El crimen en el punto ciego]] *[[Las tijeras empuñadas|'Capítulo #948' Las tijeras empuñadas]] (Segundo plano) *[[Alma de detective|'Capítulo #951' Alma de detective]] (Flashback y segundo plano) *[[Como encontrarse un demonio en la oscuridad|'Capítulo #953' Como encontrarse un demonio en la oscuridad]] *[[El castigo de la traición|'Capítulo #954' El castigo de la traición]] *[[El paradero de la traición|'Capítulo #955' El paradero de la traición]] *[[El peso de la traición|'Capítulo #956' El peso de la traición]] Películas en los que aparecen Total de apariciones: 3 *[[Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo|'Película #05' Cuenta regresiva al cielo]] *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]] *[[Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro|'Película #20' La pesadilla de negro puro]] Live Action en los que aparecen Total de apariciones: 1 *[[¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro|'Drama 1 (2007) #02' ¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro]] Openings en los que aparecen Total de apariciones: 27 *[[Opening 05: TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~|'Opening #05' TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~]] (Gin y Vodka) *[[Opening 06: Girigiri chop|'Opening #06' Girigiri chop]] (Gin y Vodka) *[[Opening 10: Winter Bells|'Opening #10' Winter Bells]] (Gin y Vodka) *[[Opening 11: I Can't Stop my Love for You|'Opening #11' I Can't Stop my Love for You]] (Gin y Vodka) *[[Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made|'Opening #13' Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made]] (Vermouth, Gin y Vodka) *[[Opening 15: Hoshi no kagayaki yo|'Opening #15' Hoshi no kagayaki yo]] (Vermouth) *[[Opening 16: Growing of my heart|'Opening #16' Growing of my heart]] (Chianti, Kir, Korn, Gin, Vodka y Vermouth) *[[Opening 17: Shoudou|'Opening #17' Shoudou]] (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth y Kir) *[[Opening 18: 100 mono tobira|'Opening #18' 100 mono tobira]] (Kir) *[[Opening 22: Ai wa kurayami no naka de|'Opening #22' Ai wa kurayami no naka de]] (Vermouth, Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Kir y Akemi Miyano) *[[Opening 23: Ichibyou goto ni Love for you|'Opening #23' Ichibyou goto ni Love for you]] (Kir) *[[Opening 24: Mysterious|'Opening #24' Mysterious]] (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth y Kir) *[[Opening 25: Revive|'Opening #25' Revive]] (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Kir, Korn, Chianti y Akemi Miyano) *[[Opening 26: Everlasting Luv|'Opening #26' Everlasting Luv]] (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth y Kir) *[[Opening 27: Magic|'Opening #27' Magic]] (Gin) *[[Opening 28: As the dew|'Opening #28' As the dew]] (Vermouth. Gin, Vodka y Akemi Miyano) *[[Opening 29: Summer Time Gone|'Opening #29' Summer Time Gone]] (Kir, Vodka, Vermouth, Gin, Chianti y Korn) *[[Opening 32: Misty Mystery|'Opening #29' Misty Mystery]] (Vermouth, Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn y Kir) *[[Opening 34: Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru|'Opening #34' Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru]] (Bourbon) *[[Opening 35: Try Again|'Opening #35' Try Again]] (Vermouth y Bourbon) *[[Opening 36: Q&A|'Opening #36' Q&A]] (Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon y Vermouth) *[[Opening 38: Greed|'Opening #38' Greed]] (Bourbon Vermouth, Gin y Vodka) *[[Opening 40: WE GO|'Opening #40' WE GO]] (En el episodio 779: Bourbon y Vermouth, en el 780: Bourbon, en el 781: Vermouth y en el 782-783: Bourbon) *[[Opening 41: Nazo|'Opening #41' Nazo]] (Gin, Vodka y Vermouth) *[[Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru|'Opening #43' Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru]] (Bourbon, Chianti, Kir, Vermouth, Korn, Gin y Vodka) *[[Opening 44: Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toite|'Opening #44' Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toite]] (Gin y Vodka) *[[Opening 45: Lie, Lie, Lie,|'Opening #45' Lie, Lie, Lie,]] (Akemi Miyano, Shiho Miyano, Bourbon, Chianti, Korn, Vermouth, Gin y Vodka) Véase también Categoría:Otros Datos Categoría:Organización de Negro